<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing but Teeth and Tongue by Azreath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964401">Nothing but Teeth and Tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azreath/pseuds/Azreath'>Azreath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bloodlust, Bondage, Bottom Hisoka, Dirty Talk, Enemies, Enemies to sex partners?, Explicit Sexual Content, Knifeplay, M/M, Nen Kink, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Teasing, Top Chrollo, some non con elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azreath/pseuds/Azreath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrollo was surprisingly skilled at tying things together, but Hisoka should have expected no less from his leader. He worked the rope over the man underneath him, entwining the lines together in near-perfect knots, and making sure there was no way for him to escape. He cared not for the obvious red marks on Hisoka’s skin. His mind lingered elsewhere, wanting nothing more than to see the man underneath him submit, to see him <i> break. </i></p>
<p>“How cruel, Danchou. Using ropes when there are perfectly fine cloths not three feet away from you.”</p>
<p>Chrollo yanked on one of the lines tight enough to hurt, and the redhead let out a moan.</p>
<p>“You’ll live, and it’s quite obvious that you enjoy things rough.”</p>
<p>  <i> Hisoka couldn’t deny that. </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka &amp; Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing but Teeth and Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: This fic contains a lot of BDSM elements, including knifeplay, bondage, and sensory deprivation. There is also small hints at non-con during dialogue, but nothing ever happens, it's just Hisoka being horny like he always is. The actual sexual acts they actually commit are fully consensual. However, there is overstimulation without a safe word.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moan was <i> wrenched </i>from Hisoka’s throat, eyes rolling back and hips bucking up into empty space, desperate for any friction he could get against the ever-tightening fabric of his pants. He whined, desperate and needy; he <i> needed </i> Chrollo inside of him <i> now. </i></p><p>“Danchou- Please, touch me-” </p><p>Another wave of pure, unbridled ecstasy cut him off. Chrollo’s nen only grew stronger with every small noise that escaped the redhead’s shaking body. </p><p>“Good boy. Finally submitting like you should be. You belong underneath me like this; <i> at my mercy. </i>”</p><p>He trailed the cold edge of his blade against Hisoka’s throat and he <i> whined. </i></p><p>· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · · </p><p>It had been years since Hisoka had first joined the Phantom Troupe. Nothing like this had ever been close to occurring, much less with such sinful intensity. It started off with Hisoka’s usual flirtatious acts, he traversed his hand to Chrollo’s side and sealed his fingers jealously over his hip. When he looked him in the eyes, a challenge reflected in them. <i> ‘Push me off.’ </i>They seemed to say. <i> ‘Make me stop.’ </i> Even when Hisoka leaned forward, soft lips agape, his eyes screamed with defiance. </p><p>
  <i> ‘Make me.’ </i>
</p><p>However, as those lips met Chrollo’s, he made no attempt to push Hisoka off. To stop him. <i> To make him do anything. </i></p><p>
  <i> And somehow that turned Hisoka on even more. </i>
</p><p>He worked his mouth against Chrollo’s without any shred of restraint, sucking at the Specialist’s tongue as his teeth grazed his bottom lip- and only when he bit down fully was Chrollo snapped out of whatever haze he had been locked in. </p><p>He swiftly slipped out the magician’s grasp and wrapped his fingers around his neck, slamming him against the wall so hard the concrete shattered. If Hisoka hadn’t activated his Nen as a defense, he would have died, and even then the impact sent him gasping for breath.</p><p>“Heh… Why did it take you so long to react, Danchou? Is it possible that you enjoyed that?”</p><p>Chrollo furrowed his brow, but as usual, he remained cool. Unshakable.</p><p>He had been growing increasingly tired of Hisoka’s games. Unlike any other of his Troupe members, the redhead was constantly trying to get closer to him, but whether it be romantically, or sexually, or as a way to get him to drop his guard, he couldn’t tell. He supposed it was a mixture. Hisoka constantly challenged his authority, and with every passing day, his hatred of that grew and grew. As of right now, he wanted nothing more than to see the smirk that adorned Hisoka’s beautiful features fall from his face. However, normal methods of torture, if he wanted to call it that, wouldn’t work on the transmuter. Hisoka was the only man Chrollo had ever encountered who was so sadomasochistic as to devote his entire life to combat, and the thrill of fighting strong nen users had been enough to convince him to join the Phantom Troupe in the first place. It was his goal to fight Chrollo. Therefore, if he attempted to torture the magician through means that caused pain, Hisoka would enjoy it, and Chrollo would only be indulging in his desires even more. Chrollo couldn’t tell which Hisoka wanted more: to be fucked, fought, or killed.</p><p>
  <i> No, he would have to take a different approach to things. </i>
</p><p>“I am going to punish you.” He stated blatantly. </p><p>
  <i> There was only one way for Chrollo to establish his control, and regardless of how much he didn’t want to do it, he was willing to take the necessary means to see Hisoka crumble underneath him. </i>
</p><p>“Oh? Please do. I’ve been <i> dying </i> to get some attention from you, Danchou.”</p><p>Hisoka squirmed under Chrollo’s chokehold, and his superior grimaced when he realized the magician was hard. Not that he was surprised. This was to be expected, and, in the end, it would only allow his plan to come to fruition with more ease. </p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you.”</p><p>That earned a surprised stare from Hisoka.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Not yet anyways.”</p><p>The redhead’s expression returned to it’s usual grin.</p><p>“That’s more like it.”</p><p>Chrollo finally relinquished his hold from Hisoka’s throat, and the magician dropped to the ground, hand coming up to massage at the bruised skin. He eyed his superior, intrigued, and no doubt aroused by that <i> delicious </i> display of physical strength. </p><p>“Now, you are going to do everything I say, so listen carefully.” Chrollo began as he gazed into Hisoka’s eyes with a fiery intensity burning in his own.</p><p>“I am going to blindfold you, and take you to a private room. You are not to do anything to try and find out it’s location. Once we are there, you are to follow my every command regardless of how degrading it may be. If you try to use your nen or fight back, I will not <i> hesitate </i> to break you.”</p><p>Hisoka shivered at those words, and a shaky exhale escaped his lips.</p><p>“However, if you behave, I will play nice.”</p><p>Chrollo knew that Hisoka possessed no wish for him to ‘play nice.’ There was no doubt in his mind that Hisoka planned on fighting back, and Chrollo would use that all to his advantage.</p><p>“You have yourself a deal, Danchou.~” The redhead purred. </p><p>· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·</p><p>The car ride to Chrollo’s desired destination was all but pure agony to Hisoka. The anticipation and excitement carved through his very being, he was more aroused than what he assumed must have been years. All he could do was focus on keeping his breathing at a somewhat steady rate, not wanting Chrollo to know just how truly desperate he really was.</p><p>
  <i> Maybe he could get away with touching himself… </i>
</p><p>With the cover of darkness spare for the street lights they passed every now and then, it would be hard for Chrollo to tell what he was doing, if he was able to detect a change in the air at all.</p><p>Hisoka inched his hand towards the ever-increasing bulge in his pants, struggling to resist letting out a moan as his fingers brushed against the fabric.</p><p>“If you even think about touching yourself,”</p><p>The Troupe leader’s voice cut through the thickness of the air like a knife against warm butter.</p><p>“ I will turn this car around without hesitation.”</p><p><i>Shit.</i> He had forgotten to pay attention to his aura. </p><p>Chrollo, unbeknownst to Hisoka, was merely smirking in his seat, completely unphased by the scene unfolding behind him.</p><p>“Danchou…”</p><p>Hisoka’s breathing was becoming increasingly rapid, legs clenched together in an attempt to get any sort of that pleasurable friction without using his hands, body <i>aching, yearning</i> for <i>anything.</i> The blindfold didn’t help his sensitivity, either. With his sight gone, he could only focus on the heat building in his groin with every passing second, and he knew there was no point in attempting to distract himself. He was far too tense, far too unstable. </p><p>“Nngh… You’re planning on touching me, right Danchou?” </p><p>Chrollo’s grip tightened on the wheel. </p><p>
  <i>That was part of the plan. </i>
</p><p>“Or are you going to only use me for your own pleasures?”</p><p>The raven-haired man kept silent, retaining his normal charismatic cool with unusual ease. </p><p>
  <i>Perhaps a mixture of both if you’re lucky.</i>
</p><p>“Are you going to use me? Are you going to play mean? Are you going to fuck me hard? No preparation, no lube. I know you’re big, Danchou, and even just pushing the tip in would hurt but I know it would feel so <i>addictingly</i> good.~”</p><p>Chrollo’s breathing hitched slightly, and he dug his nails into the leather seating. </p><p>
  <i>Shut up, Hisoka. </i>
</p><p>But Hisoka was only getting started.</p><p>“Will you push me so tantalizingly close to release? I’ll be honest, I’d probably be sent just from you pushing it in- not even from any sort of movement. I want you to <i>ravage</i> me, Danchou.~ I want you to fuck me without mercy, to dig your nails into my hips and slam me against the nearest surface-”</p><p>Hisoka was practically moaning out his words as he fantasized away in the backseat, he wanted the blindfold off <i>now.</i> He wanted to see Chrollo’s reaction to his words. He wanted to see him slip, to break, to finally lose that cold and calm exterior. </p><p>“You can even beat me if you want. Do whatever you want to me- ohhh~ I wouldn’t fight back either way. I want you to fill me to the brim with your cum and leave me screaming without a shred of guilt.”</p><p>Chrollo sank his teeth into his lip.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>His voice was low, dangerous, but the sound of it only turned Hisoka on even more.</p><p>“Ohhh!~ Order me around more, Danchou. I’m so close-”</p><p>
  <i>“Shut up!”</i>
</p><p>Chrollo yelled, and slammed his fist against the headboard so hard the plastic snapped.</p><p>Hisoka went silent. Chrollo couldn’t tell if it was because he had came, or if it was because he knew better than to continue. He was too wrapped up in his own emotions. <i>Hisoka had managed to make him hard.</i> </p><p>Luckily, just beyond the curve of the street lay their final destination. Tucked between the massive skyscrapers that adorned the city skyline stood a large apartment complex built solely for the rich. The windows were one sided mirrors, but Chrollo knew that at the top floor, nothing compared to the beauty of the city streets below. Cars and people looked like bugs compared to the gargantuan buildings. The stars were spread out across the night sky for hundreds of thousands of miles. </p><p>Tonight, the beauty remained closer to the ground. <i>The beauty of finally forcing Hisoka into complete and utter submission.</i></p><p>Not a single car remained in the parking lot when Chrollo pulled in. The whole city seemed to know that if it interfered in the troupe leader’s  plans, it would be slaughtered in an instant. He parked in a secluded corner nonetheless, and stepped out into the cool night air. His eyebrows furrowed when he heard a muffled whimper from the backseat. He opened the door, and his heartbeat quickened, eyes widening as they locked onto the sight in front of him.</p><p>
  <i>Shit.</i>
</p><p>Hisoka sat there, legs spread and displaying his obvious hard-on, his skin flushed a dark shade of red as he quivered with every labored breath that left his body. His aura radiated murderous intent intermixed with pure desire and <i>it turned Chrollo on more than he would ever want to admit.</i> </p><p>Hisoka couldn't see due to the blindfold, but that didn’t stop him from turning to face Chrollo once he heard the sound of the door open. </p><p>“Danchou…”</p><p>Chrollo pulled him roughly out of the seat by his arm. Hisoka let out a quiet whine, not resisting in the slightest. Chrollo led him into the building, draggin him up the stairs to the top floor, and into his room, but as he moved to begin, the redhead snapped. He ripped the blindfold off, eyes wide and almost predatory, his Nen activated in a display of pure concupiscence. </p><p>Hisoka moved with dexterity, his clawed hands reaching out and wrapping around Chrollo’s throat as he pushed him against the window. He sank his teeth into his neck, and sucked down hard enough to leave a mark. </p><p>He was tired of waiting, tired of being pushed around by Chrollo. Yes, the car ride had been entertaining but he was too far gone now to hold back- he wouldn't be able to resist the temptations coursing through his being anymore. </p><p>He couldn’t even be bothered to speak as his aura surrounded the both of them with a ravaging feeling of pure carnal desire. Chrollo sensed it, and he fought back against Hisoka’s advances like he was dying to kill him. His Nen radiated outwards in a display of resistance, so strong it only pushed Hisoka’s mind further into the pit of lust and he moaned as the power surrounded him. </p><p>Chrollo shoved him backwards and onto the floor, getting on top of him with nothing but rage in his eyes. </p><p>
  <i>“How dare you.”</i>
</p><p>He seethed, aura fluctuating with every word that left his mouth.</p><p>“Did you really think you were going to be the one in control? You’re disgusting.”</p><p>Hisoka gasped for breath through the chokehold around his neck, bucking his hips up against Chrollo’s with a smirk.</p><p>“You’re hard. You want me.”</p><p>“I want to kill you.”</p><p>“As well as fuck me.”</p><p>Chrollo growled, tightening his grip around Hisoka’s throat. </p><p>“Why should I give you what you want.”</p><p>“Because <i>you</i> want <i>me.</i>”</p><p>“Unlike <i>you</i>, I’m used to suppressing my desires.”</p><p>Hisoka reached up, and gingerly trailed his fingers along Chrollo’s jawline, earning a shudder from the man on top of him. </p><p>
  <i>“But do you want to resist?”</i>
</p><p>Chrollo didn’t answer, and Hisoka moved his fingers from his jawline to his chin, running the pad of his thumb along his superior’s bottom lip.</p><p>“I can indulge in your darkest desires, Chrollo.”</p><p>The use of his name caused Chrollo to let out a shaky exhale, and Hisoka <i>reveled</i> in it.</p><p>The Troupe Leader’s eyes looked away from the smirking man underneath him and towards the skyline. It was beautiful, the way the city shone beneath the starlight. </p><p>However, Chrollo also wanted to see a different kind of beauty, not a kind he would admit to desiring. </p><p>He wanted to see Hisoka tremble with overstimulation. To be whining and begging for any sort of touch, his eyes shimmering with tears, and his cherry-colored hair disheveled. He wanted to see what he would like slammed against a wall with a cock shoved up his pretty little ass. He knew Hisoka was attractive, dare he say bewitching.</p><p>Chrollo’s definition of beautiful wasn’t physical appearance like society imposed, although Hisoka wasn’t lacking in those departments in the slightest. He found someone attractive based on their souls- the tenderness they allowed to slip through, the depth and complexity of who they were, their motives and intentions, and the struggles they were willing to overcome in order to succeed in their goals. He had never met anyone like Hisoka. </p><p>Someone so completely motivated by their own selfish desires, their desire to live fueled by their near-insatiable love for both inflicting and receiving pain- as self indulgent as to completely go against all morality to indulge in such a thrill. It was pure, in a sense. He was unswayed by the restrictions imposed on him by ethics and laws. He was willing to do <i>anything</i> to fulfill his desires.</p><p>Even though he hated himself for it, Chrollo felt an undeniable attraction to the redhead.</p><p>“If you try anything.” He finally spoke.</p><p>“I’ll kill you.”</p><p>Hisoka grinned, and bucked his hips upward against his superior’s with a quiet moan.</p><p>
  <i>“Good.”</i>
</p><p>· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·</p><p>Chrollo was surprisingly skilled at tying things together, but Hisoka should have expected no less from his leader. He worked the rope over the man underneath him, entwining the lines together in near-perfect knots, and making sure there was no way for him to escape. He cared not for the obvious red marks on Hisoka’s skin. His mind lingered elsewhere, wanting nothing more than to see the man underneath him submit, to see him <i>break.</i> </p><p>“How cruel, Danchou. Using ropes when there are perfectly fine cloths not three feet away from you.”</p><p>Chrollo yanked on one of the lines tight enough to hurt, and the redhead let out a moan.</p><p>“You’ll live, and it’s quite obvious that you enjoy things rough.”</p><p><i>Hisoka couldn’t deny that.</i> </p><p>Chrollo tied the last knot, and stepped back to admire his work. </p><p>Hisoka looked beautiful like this- his features flushed red, his body completely restricted, unable to do anything other than what Chrollo ordered him too. The redhead’s golden eyes shimmered with an unrestrained wanton lust; It caused the tightness in Chrollo’s pants to increase to near-unbearable restriction. </p><p>He reached down, running his fingers against the tent in his pants and humming quietly at the pleasurable feeling. Hisoka watched jealously, fidgeting in his restraints, unable to move regardless of how much he wanted to.</p><p>Chrollo unbuttoned his pants, taking out his cock and giving it a few strokes without breaking eye contact. He wondered what it would feel like in Hisoka’s mouth- warm, wet; he wanted to see the redhead choke on him. He wanted to see him tear up and desperate for any sort of touch. </p><p>Hisoka was already incredibly needy, and he wanted- no, <i>needed</i> to feel Chrollo inside of him.</p><p>Chrollo moved forward, and glared down at Hisoka, eyes fiery with predominance. He activated his Nen, allowing the aura to surround the redhead and that sent him into a fit of pleasure. <i>Oh god, the way such power turned him on-</i></p><p>“Suck.” Chrollo ordered.</p><p>Hisoka obeyed without a moment’s hesitation. He took Chrollo into his mouth, sucking at the length as he ran his tongue along the shaft- the taste of precum strong against his tongue. His superior let out a low moan, thrusting into his mouth and almost causing him to choke on the length. He was so big, more so than Hisoka had expected, but not more than he had fantasized about. He moaned around his length and bucked his hips up as Chrollo thrusted forwards, causing Hisoka to gag and god, <i>did he want more.</i></p><p>Chrollo growled and shoved Hisoka’s head closer to him, already feeling a pit start to grow in his stomach. This was so good, too good. The way Hisoka’s eyes fluttered closed with every thrust as he struggled not to gag made him so goddamn turned on- he knew that tonight, he was going to be able to go for several rounds. He would fuck Hisoka until he <i>begged him to stop.</i> </p><p>He pulled out roughly and left his subordinate gasping for breath. A few red hairs fluttered to the floor, and only then did Chrollo realize that his hands were entangled in Hisoka’s cherry locks. That did nothing to quell his desires, and he pulled roughly, earning a high pitched whine from Hisoka as he reveled in the pain. </p><p>“Tell me, Hisoka.” Chrollo seethed, his words like venom on his tongue. He felt too powerful like this, with Hisoka underneath him, completely at his mercy.</p><p>“How badly do you want me to fuck you?”</p><p>The magician seemed like he was enjoying this too much, and in the euphoria of power, Chrollo felt tempted to do everything but what Hisoka wanted. He had to remember: this was a punishment. </p><p>“I’m dying for it.” Hisoka breathed out, running his tongue along the side of Chrollo’s cock even though the raven was doing nothing to suggest that he had to. </p><p>“I’ll do anything.”</p><p>Chrollo raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>In a flash, his knife was against Hisoka’s throat, and the redhead’s moans only grew louder. He knew every threat to Hisoka’s wellbeing only turned him on more, and he wasn’t going to hesitate. He pressed the heel of his boot against Hisoka’s length and twisted it- such a painful act would have sent a normal man screaming, but Hisoka only bucked up into the friction and pleaded for more. He scoffed and removed it, instead placing the blade against his subordinate’s arm and slicing downwards.</p><p>The moan was <i>wrenched</i> from Hisoka’s throat, eyes rolling back and hips bucking up into empty space, desperate for any friction he could get against the ever-tightening fabric of his pants. He whined, desperate and needy; he <i>needed</i> Chrollo inside of him <i>now.</i> </p><p>“Danchou- Please, touch me-” </p><p>Another wave of pure, unbridled ecstasy cut him off. Chrollo’s nen only grew stronger with every small noise that escaped the redhead’s shaking body. </p><p>“Good boy. Finally submitting like you should be. You belong underneath me like this; <i>at my mercy.”</i></p><p>He trailed the cold edge of his blade against Hisoka’s throat and he <i>whined.</i> </p><p>Such a noise only turned Chrollo on even further, and he tore off the clothes that kept him from seeing Hisoka’s body with adrenaline pumping throughout his veins. </p><p>“You’re <i>mine.”</i></p><p>That phrase earned an even more delicious moan from Hisoka, who wrapped his legs around Chrollo and pulled him as close as he physically could. The black-haired sank his nails into Hisoka’s hips, pushing his cock inside of the trembling magician with hot exhales and groans escaping his soft lips. The tightness was indescribably good. Hisoka didn’t give a damn that he had been denied preparation, in fact- the second Chrollo entered him, he came with a moan that bordered that of a scream. He shook even more and raked his nails down Chrollo’s back, but neither of them cared about the pain they were receiving. If anything, it only turned them on even further. </p><p>Chrollo didn’t give Hisoka even a second to come down from his high; he slammed into him without remorse, raking his nails across his porcelain skin, ravaging every inch of him that he could. He sank his teeth into his collarbone hard enough to draw blood, savoring the taste of the metallic liquid on his tongue, and god- <i>it only fueled his desires even more.</i></p><p>Hisoka was moaning and shaking relentlessly as waves upon waves of pleasure and pain overcame him. The overstimulation was so strong, so much so that he couldn’t do anything but quiver and moan as his superior completely and utterly dominated him.</p><p>To think he had changed perspectives so quickly- one moment he had been dying to absolutely devastate Chrollo, and the next he was at his mercy. </p><p><i>“Danchou!~” </i>He screamed as he pulled Chrollo even closer to him, the black-haired’s breathing quickening as he started to near his own release. </p><p>
  <i>But he was not going to let Hisoka get away that easily.</i>
</p><p>His Nen flared up in an act of control as he ran the edge of his blade along Hisoka’s throat, down his collarbones, and along his chest; small beads of blood dripped down his pale skin  due to the cut and Chrollo couldn’t resist the urge to run his tongue along it.</p><p>Hisoka whined loudly, struggling against the binds and trying to push himself further against the nice.</p><p>“It’s too much!” He gasped, the overstimulation and pain finally overcoming him.</p><p>“Chrollo- I cant’ p-ngh!~ Please-” </p><p>Both men felt the familiar pit building in their stomach. The pain was intense, but the pleasure made it completely worth it for the redhead.</p><p>“Hisoka.” Chrollo hissed.</p><p>“Hisoka!”</p><p>“Danchou!”</p><p>They both let out one last moan of pleasure as they came hard, Chrollo raking his nails down Hisoka’s hips with a shaky exhale, and the magician practically screaming as the waves of overstimulation flared up once more before finally dying down. </p><p>Chrollo pulled out, his breathing heavy, eyes watching as Hisoka slowly calmed down, his name still leaving the redhead’s soft lips. </p><p>That’s when an idea came to Chrollo’s mind. He stood, picking his clothes back up off of the floor and putting them on, moving towards the door.</p><p>“I assume you can find a way to get yourself out of that situation.” </p><p>He turned his gaze to Hisoka one more time, memorizing the look of his body splayed out for only him to see, eyes closed in pleasure and mouth agape. His skin was stained in both his own blood and his own cum, marked with various cuts and scratch marks, Chrollo grew slightly irritated once the burning on his back finally came to light. </p><p>“There will be servants coming here tomorrow to clean up the place, as they usually do on Sundays. You best be gone by then.”</p><p>That was a lie- Chrollo would never let anyone see Hisoka like that but himself, but he found the idea of stressing out the Magician a little more thrilling. </p><p>“Goodbye, Hisoka.” He said, and left without locking the door behind him.</p><p>Hisoka remained leaned up against the wall, not bothering to attempt to fight out of it or chase after Chrollo.</p><p>A smirk crossed his features.</p><p>
  <i>He could get his revenge later.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>